D.W. the Explorer Bouncing Ball Part 1
D.W.: Hi, I'm D.W. Tommy: & I'm Tommy D.W.: Do You Like Toys? Me Too. Tommy & I Are at the Toy Store. Tommy's Gonna Buy A New Ball. What Kind Of Ball Do You Want To Get Tommy? Tommy: (Giggling) I Want A Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball. D.W.: We'll You Help Tommy Find His Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball? Great, Where's the Blue Ball? Tommy: A Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball, You Found It. Thanks. Didi: A Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball, Good Choice, That Ball Is Super Bouncy Bouncy. Tommy: How Much Does It Cost? Didi: It Costs 12 Coins Tommy: 12 Coins? Here are all my coins. Help Me Count to see how many coins i have. Both: One,Two,Three,Four,Five,Six,Seven. Seven Coins. Is That Enough D.W.? D.W.: No Tommy. The Ball Costs 12 Coins. Tommy: Oh, Idon't have enough coins to buy this super blue bouncy bouncy ball. D.W.: Don't Worry Tommy, I have some coins in Lil. I Need your help,Will You Check Lil To Find The Coins For Tommy? You Have To Say Lil. Tommy: Say Lil, Say Lil. D.W.: Louder! Lil: I'm Lil, I'm Lil,I'm Lil, I'm Lil I am Lil Deville Loaded Up With things & Knick Knacks Too. Anything You Might Need I Got Inside For You. I'm Lil,I'm Lil,I'm,Lil,I'm Lil, Yeah. Hola. I have lots of stuff. But D.W. needs you to find the coins so Tommy Can Buy The super blue bouncy bouncy ball. Are These the Coins? Are These the Coins? Are These the Coins? Right, Muy Bien. You Found the Coins. Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum. Delicioso. Tommy: Oh, I hope That's Enough, Come on Let's Count All the Coins. Both: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12. Both: 12 Coins. Didi: 12 coins, You Can Buy The Ball,Ique Bueno Tommy: Yes, Thanks For Helping Me Count. Didi: Have Fun. Tommy: I Love My Ball, I Love My Ball, I Love My Ball Ball Ball Ball Ball. The Ball Is Bouncy, The Ball Is Blue,This Ball is Mine,But You Can Use It Too. I Bounce It On My Head, I Bounce It On My Back,I put It Up & Down,I Put It Everywhere. This Ball's Bounce,A Bouncy Ball, This Ball's Bounce, A Boucy Ball, I Love This Ball. Come On D.W. Let's See If It Bounces. Tommy: Wait,Wait. D.W.: Iespera, Iespera Tommy: My Ball,My Ball How i'm i gonna get my ball? D.W.: Let's Stop & Think Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Where to Go? Tommy: Phil, Phil. D.W.: Phil, That's Right. I need your help, we'll you check phil to find out where the ball is bouncing? You Have To Say Phil. Tommy: Say Phil,Say Phil. D.W.: I think you have to say it again. Phil: If There's A Place You Gotta Go, I'm The One You need To Know, My Name's Phil. My Name's Phil,My Name's Phil,If There's a Place you gotta get, I Can Get you there i bet, My Name's Phil. My Name's Phil,My Name's Phil,My Name's Phil,My Name's Phil,My Name's Phil,My Names Phil. My Name's Phil,My Name's Phil,My Names Phil,My Name's Phil,MY NAME'S PHIL. D.W. & Tommy Need To Find Out where the ball is bouncing. Well, I Know Where the Ball Is Bouncing. The Ball is Bouncing To The Volcano. A Volcano Is A Big Mountain That Explodes. KA BOOM! To Get To The Volcano,First You Go Across The Mucky Mud,Then You Go Over Pete's Bridge & That's How You Get To The Volcano. So You Tell D.W., Mud,Bridge,Volcano. Say It With Me. Mud,Bridge,Volcano. Mud,Bridge,Volcano. Mud, Bridge, VOLCANO. KA BOOM! D.W.: Where Is The Ball Bouncing? Mud,Bridge,Volcano. The Ball Is Bouncing To The Volcano. That's A Big Mountain That Explodes, KA BOOM! To Get To the Volcano, First We Have To Go Across The Mucky Mud, Then We Go Over Pete's Bridge & That's How We'll Get To The Volcano To Get Tommy's Ball, Thanks For Helping. (To Be Continued) Category:Parts